Bleeding Out
by PumpkinView
Summary: While on a mission, Penn and Corona are captured by Jane and Rippen, and must make the ultimate sacrafice. Only one will come out alive. AU. T for blood, gore, and death


**I decided to write some horribly angsty CorPenn angst. Don't worry, it's an AU. (Alternate Universe)**

* * *

Corona and Penn both had their hands tied, both literally and figuratively.

Years had passed, and Boone, Sashi, and Penn were 18. It was still a little more than a month until Corona would be 18. Penn's birthday was literally a few days before this mission, and they never expected this would happen.

Rippen and Jane had captured Corona and Penn, and had given them a choice. One must die so the other can live.

And they only had an hour to choose. If they didn't by the end of that hour, both of them would die.

They were locked in a room together, sitting on either end, and a knife was between them.

They both breathed heavily, and nervously.

They both glanced at the knife, and back at each other. Despite them both not wanting to die, or wanting the other to die, they had a deep, sad, feeling in their guts that Boone and Sashi couldn't find them in time to prevent the inevitable.

Corona nervously licked her lips. Penn sighed.

Corona began to reach for the knife.

"Corona, don't." Penn said, quietly.

Corona pulled back. She looked at him, with a look that was full of sorrow, and sighed. Her lips were curved into a frown.

"Corona, it wouldn't be worth it." Penn sighed

"What do you mean, it wouldn't be worth it? You would live...I mean...You're the hero...the dimensions need you...I'm just...invasive...it feels...I don't even fit into the dynamic you, Sashi, and Boone..." she said, frowning, and looking at the knife.

"Corona, no..." Penn scooted over to her, and put his arm around her, and moved a bit of hair out of her face. "You fit perfectly...as a sheriff once said to me a long time ago, in a dinosaur cowboy dimension...villain wrangling is like walls on an outhouse, 4 is better than 3."

Corona sighed, and frowned. "Penn, that doesn't even slightly change the fact that I just...I really don't fit in..." she pushed him away. "You, Boone, and Sashi have this whole...dynamic...and I just don't fit into it."

Corona seemed to be holding back tears, and clenched her fists.

Penn looked at her with most concern, then took her hands. "Corona, that's no reason to just give up your whole life!"

"Yes it is! What am I supposed to do? You have a future." she said, pouting.

"Corona, no. If anyone should die, it's me." He took the knife.

"Penn, NO!" she yelled in such a way that startled Penn, and he immediately dropped the knife, it made a metallic sounding clink on the concrete floor.

"Corona." He leaned over to her. "I've told you...I'd die for you. And it looks like now I need to."

Corona had a look of horror on her face. "Penn, please, don't!" she hugged him tight, and refused to let go of him for several minutes.

"HURRY UP IN THERE! ONE OF YOU BETTER BE DYING!" Jane said from outside the room.

Corona let go of Penn.

"Corona, I'm going to sacrafice everything for you, because _I love you_. More than anything." he said, as he pulled her into one final kiss.

"Okay. But...But before you do it...Is that a cockroach on the wall?" she asked him, pointing at the wall behind him.

He looked over to where she had pointed, just long enough. And when he looked back at her, she had taken the knife, and plunged it into her own chest, and pulled was pulling it out. She was breathing shallow, but heavy breaths, and blood gushed out of the hole in her chest.

Penn gasped. "CORONA!" He grabbed her. He refused to believe what had happened. "N-no, no, no, no, you're going to be okay, it's...it's all okay, shh" He held her in his arms. "No...no..." He frowned, and he felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. "Corona, why'd you do it?"

"Because...Because I love you..." she said, hoarsely, she coughed, and a little bit of blood came out of her mouth. "You have a future. I don't."

"C-Corona..." he was sobbing. He had never cried in front of her, and he felt ashamed that the last she'd see of him would be tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." she hoarsely said, as she took her final breath, and was gone.

He held her now lifeless, bloody body in his arms, and cried. "Corona..." he sobbed. No matter how many times he said her name, she didn't come back.

He heard the door open, and at first, thought it was Jane and Rippen.

"Here to spit on me, now that the only girl I've ever loved is _dead?_" He sniffled

"Penn...?" it wasn't Jane, or Rippen. It wasn't even Boone or Sashi.

Penn looked up, and saw Marnie.

"Penn, what...what happened to Corona?" Marnie leaned down near him, getting a closer look. She saw that Corona was dead, and looked horrified. "Did...did you do this?"

Penn couldn't even speak, but shook his head slowly, in a way that showed he was dizzy.

"She...?"

He slowly, and solemnly nodded. Tears trickled down Marnie's face, and put a comforting arm on Penn's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry Penn..." She shook her head, and then hugged the part-time hero. "I...should have moved faster...I was called in for back up, and...I should have moved quicker if I known that...she could have..."

"It's not your fault Marnie. It's mine..." Penn cried.

Boone and Sashi entered the room.

"Penn!" Sashi said, and then she saw the blood on the floor, and Penn holding a dead Corona in his arms. She gasped, and backed away. "W-what happened to Corona?" she looked absolutely horrified.

Boone looked equally horrified and already began crying.

Penn sobbed. "It's...It's all my fault." He hugged Corona's cold body. "It's all my fault."


End file.
